Being a Magical Mischief Maker
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Die 'wirklich wichtigen' Gespräche im Leben eines Rumtreibers...


_Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir, außer der Worte, die ich den Rumtreibern in den Mund lege °hehe°_

_A/N: Heya an alle! Ja, da ist wieder mal was von mir! Geschichte der Zauberei Unterricht mit Professor Binns. Glaubt eigentlich irgendwer, dass unsere Lieblingsrabauken da zuhörn? Richtig: Tun sie nicht! Was sie sonst machen? Hört selbst..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus:** "Lass das, Sirius."

**Sirius:** "Was mach ich denn?"

**Remus:** "Das Einzige, was du wirklich gut kannst."

**James:** "Lass mich raten: er sieht belämmert aus?"

**Sirius:** "Halt die Klappe, Prongs. Du bist doch schon seit der ersten Klasse neidisch auf mein Aussehen! Außerdem hat mit dir keiner geredet!"

**James: **"Ach, ist das hier jetzt eine Art Privatgespräch, oder was?"

**Sirius: **"Allerdings."

**James: **"Na danke auch."

**Sirius: **"Gern geschehn. Also, Moony. Was ist das einzige, was ich wirklich kann."

**Remus: **"Unsinn machen und andere von Unterricht ablenken."

**James: **"Bist du sicher, dass du nicht 'dämliche Sprüche klopfen' meinst?"

**Sirius: **"Prohongs!"

**Remus: **"Ja, bin sicher. Die dämlichen Sprüche stehen auf meiner Liste erst auf Platz zwei."

**Sirius: **"Und sowas nennt man 'Freunde'."

**Remus: **"Mangels besseren Wortschatzes."

**Sirius: **"Außerdem lenk ich dich gar nicht vom Unterricht ab!"

**Remus: **"Tust du wohl!"

**Sirius: **"Ach komm. Der sagt doch ohnehin nichts wichtiges."

**Remus: **"Ob es wichtig war wirst du spätestens bei den Prüfungen bemerken."

**Sirius: **"Na und? Ich hab doch ohnehin deine Unterlagen, um dafür zu pauken."

**Remus: **"Auf die wirst du dann wohl verzichten müssen."

**Sirius: **"Ach, ist das jetzt 'ne Drohung?"

**James: **"Hallo? Erde an Padfoot? Denk mal ganz scharf nach. Na? Was passiert wohl, wenn er nicht zuhört? Genau, er schreibt nicht mit. Und jetzt, mein schlauer Freund, die alles entscheidende Frage: Wenn keiner was aufschreibt, gibt es dann Unterlagen?"

**Sirius: **"_Hallo? Erde an Prongs?_ Das hab ich sehr wohl geschnallt, wollte nur mal sehn, ob du noch immer zuhörst, Spanner!"

**James: **"Sorry, aber euer Liebesgeflüster war nicht zu überhören."

**Sirius: **"Eifersüchtig, mein Bester?"

**James: **"Ach, plötzlich bin ich wieder _dein Bester_, ja? Was denn? Hat Moonylein dich nicht ran gelassen?"

**Remus: **"Ich bitte darum die Verniedlichung meines Namens zu unterlassen."

**Sirius: **"Aber du bist doch sooo niedlich. So richtig zum Anknabbern. Wer weiß, vielleicht vernasch ich dich ja eines Tages noch."

**James: **"Padfoot, würdest du bitte aufhören die Halbschwuchtel raushängen zu lassen."

**Sirius: **"Prongsey, darf ich dich daran erinnern, wer mich eben auf diese Idee gebracht hat?"

**James: **"Hab ich irgendwann 'bespring Moony' gesagt?"

**Sirius: **"Das ist Interpretationssache."

**Remus: **"Würdet ihr vielleicht die Güte besitzen endlich mit diesem Unsinn aufzuhören und euch wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden?"

**Sirius: **"Was bitte kann wichtiger sein als die Frage ob ich dich nun beglücken werde oder nicht?"

**Remus: **"Die Koboldaufstände, zum Beispiel."

**Sirius: **"Du willst Koboldaufstände mit _meinem_ Sex vergleichen?"

**James: **"Wahrscheinlich meint er ebenso sinnlos und langweilig."

**Sirius: **"Sag mal, James, hast du eigentlich vor dieses Klassenzimmer lebendig zu verlassen?"

**James: **"Jap."

**Sirius: **"Wenn du so weitermachst seh ich deine Chancen allerdings schwinden."

**James: **"Vergeht denn die Zeit heute gar nicht? Wir sitzen gerade mal eine viertel Stunde hier und ich könnt mich schon wieder aufs Ohr haun."

**Sirius: **"Dann kannst du ja richtig froh sein, dass Evans nicht hier ist. Wenn die dich im Unterricht pennen sieht bist du entgültig abgeschrieben."

**James: **"Sag mal, warum bist du noch mal mein Freund?"

**Sirius: **"Schon gut, Prongs. Du bist nicht der einzige, der sich langweilt. Schade, dass wir nicht gemeinsam mit den Slytherins Geschichte haben. Snivellus könnt ich jetzt ganz gut gebrauchen."

**Remus: **"Das mit den Slytherins könnte sich nach den OWLs ändern, wobei ich bezweife, dass du Geschichte der Zauberei weiterhin belegst."

**Sirius: **"Da könntest du Recht haben, Moony."

**James: **"Als zukünftiger Sexgott braucht man schließlich keinen Geschichtsunterricht."

**Sirius: **"Was heißt hier _zukünftiger_?"

**James:** "Ach, lässt du dich also _jetzt_ _schon_ buchen?"

**Sirius: **"Das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Du, mein bester Kunde."

**James:** "Ich dachte immer Snivellus sei dein bester Kunde."

**Sirius: **"Grrrrrrrrrrr. Mach dich schon mal auf einen langsamen, schmerzhaften Tod gefasst, Potter."

**Remus: **"Ich bevorzuge keine Leichen vor dem Mittagessen."

**Sirius: **"Wie stehts mit danach?"

**Remus: **"Solange du seine Leiche nicht auf meinem Bett zwischenlagerst."

**Sirius: **"Wie wärs mit _unter_ deinem Bett?"

**Remus: **"Wie wäre es mit unter _seinem_ Bett?"

**Sirius:** "Keine schlechte Idee."

**James: **"Ich würde Evans' Bett bevorzugen."

**Sirius: **"Die findet doch schon im lebendigen Zustand wenig Gefallen an dir."

**Remus: **"Allerdings, wenn er tot ist kann es keinen Schwachsinn mehr von sich geben."

**Sirius: **"Stimmt, Evans wäre entzückt. Vielleicht bekämen wir sogar einen Orden."

**James: **"Manchmal frag ich mich wirklich was in mich gefahren ist, als ich mich vor 5 Jahren zu euch ins Zugabteil gesetzt habe."

**Sirius: **"Mal ehrlich, Prongs. Was würdest du ohne uns machen?"

**James: **"Ein friedliches Leben führen."

**Sirius: **"Und dich zu Tode langweilen."

**James: **"Guter Punkt."

**Sirius: **"Ich würde sagen 'sehr guter Punkt'."

**James: **"Hat nur einen Haken."

**Sirius: **"Und der wäre?"

**James: **"Ihr würdet mir nicht abgehen, weil ich euch ja gar nicht kennen würde."

**Sirius: **"Aber dir würde trotzdem was fehlen."

**James: **"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich hätte immerhin noch Quidditch gegen die Langeweile."

**Sirius: **"Gut zu wissen, dass wir dir so viel bedeuten. Mir wird ganz warm ums Herz. Wir sind dir doch tatsächlich so viel Wert wie ein Quaffel."

**James: **"Naja, dein Wert liegt etwa bei dem eines Klatschers."

**Sirius: **"Okey, ich glaube mein Freundeskreis ist eben um eine Person kleiner geworden."

**James: **"Du meinst er sinkt gegen den Nullpunkt?"

**Sirius:** "Treibs nicht zu weit, Potter!"

**Remus: **"Hat man bei euch beiden eigentlich auch einmal die Chance einem Unterricht zur Gänze zu folgen?"

**Sirius: **"Nö."

**Remus:** "Meister der Artikulation, wie immer."

**Sirius: **"Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

**Remus:** "Nur, dass du dich immer _so gewählt _ausdrückst."

**Sirius: **"Und du immer so verdammt geschwollen. Wir geben doch ein super Team ab, Moons."

**Remus: **"Ich vermisse ein Prongs-Kommentar."

**Sirius: **"Ich auch. Hey, Prongs, noch anwesend?"

**James:** "Nein."

**Sirius: **"Geistiger Ausflug zu Evans, was?"

**James:** "Sag, hast du 'ne Ahnung warum sie mich so hasst?"

**Sirius: **"Weil du ein Depp bist, vielleicht?"

**James: **"Klappe, Black!"

**Sirius: **"Kein Grund mir gleich an die Gurgel zu gehn."

**James: **"Sorry, Mann. Aber du kennst mich. Ich hasse es, wenn nicht alles so läuft wie ich will. Da werd ich immer so..."

**Sirius: **"...geil?"

**James: **"Überhaupt nicht fixiert, was?"

**Remus:** "Er neigt immer von sich auf andere zu schließen. Solltest du langsam wissen."

**Sirius: **"Soll das jetzt heißen ihr glaubt ich denke an nichts anderes, außer daran möglichst viele Mädls flachzulegen?"

**Remus:** "Nein. Wir _wissen_ doch, du denkst auch an andere Dinge."

**James: **"An Essen, zum Beispiel."

**Sirius: **"Essen ist ein guter Punkt. Ich hab schon mächtig Kohldampf"

**James: **"Warum hab ich gewusst, dass er das sagt?"

**Remus:** "Die Stunde ist gleich um. Vielleicht solltest du schon einmal Peter wecken, James."

**James: **"Gute Idee. Bist ein kluges Kerlchen."

**Sirius:** "Hoffentlich gibts heute wieder Apfelkuchen zum Nachtisch. Ich LIEBE Apfelkuchen!"

**James: **"Lass das mal lieber nicht deinen Fanclub hören. Sonst kommen wir bald nicht mehr in den Schlafsaal vor lauter Apfelkuchen."

**Sirius:** "Macht mir nichts aus. Futtere ich mich halt durch."

**James: **"Und ruinierst dabei deine göttliche Figur."

**Sirius: **"Hast recht. Ich behalt die Apfelkuchen-Geschichte doch lieber für mich."

**Remus:** "Na dann mal los. Essen wartet!"

**Sirius: **"Merlin sei Dank! Ich hab Geschichte überlebt!"

**James: **"Beweg dich, Mann, oder ich verhungere hier noch."

**Sirius: **"Wo du recht hast. Also auf gehts, meine Herren. Wer als Letzter unten ist, ist Snivellus' Taschentuch..."


End file.
